Shoutmon vs Charmander
Important Charmander will be limited to 4 moves like in the games. That's just how I prefer it to be since I like the games more than the anime. Thank you and enjoy the Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: It's the flaming fight of the century between these two hotheads! Wiz: Shoutmon, the powerful peace-seeking Digimon. Boomstick: And Charmander, the Pokemon from the Kanto region. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Shoutmon (Cue Digimon main theme) Wiz: Shoutmon is a microphone-wielding resident of the Village of Light, and seeks to become the Digimon King so that he can protect all of his friends in the Forest Zone. He is a hardworking and friendly Digimon, but he is not as trusting as his partner Mikey, and is often in disbelief when Mikey chooses to reach out a hand to those who were Fusion Fighters' enemies just a moment ago. He is also not very bright, and can sometimes get himself in trouble by reading the situation wrong. While Shoutmon has aspirations of becoming king, he takes it personal when those with the power to rule ultimately abuse their power for their own ends. Boomstick: He can hit enemies using Rock and roller, burn em' with fiery fastball, and top it off with the powerful Bellow Blaster. Woah! Talk about powerful! Wiz: Indeed. Charmander (Cue Pokémon main theme) Boomstick: Admit it. You wanted to choose the awesome fire dragon as your starter. We all did. Wiz: Ash saved Charmander from a horrible thunderstorm by taking him to the nearest pokemon center and the two became close companions and helped each other become the very best like no one ever was. Boomstick: Charmander can use the moves Scratch, Flamethrower, and dragon rage to attack and Growl to intimidate foes and lower their attack power. Go Charmander, you amazing little Lizard-Dragon-Thing! Pre-fight Wiz: The combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE (Setting: Digital Plains|Music: Pokémon B&W battle theme) Charmander starts the fight by using Growl and heading in with a Scratch attack. Shoutmon is knocked back but he quickly recovers and hits Charmander with a Fiery Fastball. He then proceeds to hurt Charmander with Rock and Roller until knocked back by Charmander's Flamethrower attack. They stare at each other for a while before heading in and attacking at close range with a flurry of Scratches and Rock and Rollers. They're both flung back and badly injured from the fall. Charmander uses Dragon Rage as a last resort. Shoutmon does the same but with Bellow Blaster. The 2 attacks collide and are both struggling to move forward because of this. Shoutmon adds more power to his attack by throwing fiery fastballs into it to increase it's huge burning mass in hope of it overpowering Dragon Rage.. Charmander notices this and adds to dragon rage with flame thrower. The two blasts eventually can't handle the amount of power they're receiving and explode making sand and dirt rise up from the ground and surround the battle field. After awhile, the scene clears up and Shoutmon, Tired and Weary, Is seen slowly limping towards Charmander who has just collapsed on to the ground. Shoutmon: I...j-just gotta...finish him off... A Fiery Fastball slowly forms in Shoutmon's aching hand. He manages to throw it straight at Charmander and immediately sits down to recover from the epic battle. K.O.! Results Wiz: That has to be the closest Fight I've ever seen on here, Boomstick. Boomstick: WOW! TALK ABOUT AWESOME! Wiz: These two fighters don't usually fight in these forms so they were a little inexperienced in this fight. Charmander evolved awhile after Ash found him. As for Shoutmon, he's usually fighting in his Digifused or Digivolved forms. But overall, Shoutmon has fought in his normal form much longer than Charmander has. Boomstick: Speaking of Evolved and Digivolved forms, I sure as heck would like to see a fight between Charizard and Omni-Shoutmon! Oh well. Wiz: The Winner of this fight is Shoutmon. Trivia *This is Digilord 64's 2nd Death battle. The first was Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Duo *This is Digilord 64's first Digimon vs Pokémon Death Battle. *Shoutmon, (like any other Digimon) can talk unlike Charmander. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Digilord 64 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel